


You're More Than Just A Robot

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Smutty Gay Things (shortish stories) [2]
Category: Prometheus (2012), Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, character crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will contain the two films: Prometheus and Victor Frankenstein. I can officially say I am a Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy fan girl. Love 'em to death thus far so I couldn't help myself but to write something as odd as this crossover.</p><p>Plot: David isn't used to humans appreciating him so when Victor is friendly he isn't sure how to process it. He can't quite place what emotions arise when the young scientist smiles at him. He also can't pin point whether Victor is simply toying with him or if the man is truly interested in who David is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Expressions Remind Me Of A Ken Doll

"Dr Frankenstein?" David asked from the doorway of Victor's room. 

"Yes, David?" Victor was shirtless and toweling off from his workout. He had a light-heart grin that made David tilt his head as he analyzed the younger man. 

"Sir, I was hoping to get your opinion on the Engineer's head that Dr Shaw discovered."

Victor gave an awarding smile, tugging on a tight black t-shirt. David noted the way his pecs stood out.

"Your expressions remind me of a Ken Doll." Victor stated as he brushed past David and into the hallway. David trailing beside him.  

"I was created to look like human beings." 

"I'm aware of that, David."

Victor turned left, David gliding with precision. David was still-faced even when Victor managed a small smile that lifted the left corner of his mouth. It was a compassionate enough, David supposed. He wasn't aware of how to place the feeling. Victor paused in the stroll when he caught David studying him. The young scientist batted his eyelashes at the robot. 

"Do you know what a Ken Doll is?"

David tilted his head, holding Victor's eyes as he thought through all his lessons. He was familiar with the name.

"I believe so."

Victor grinned, abruptly spinning on his heels and continuing the trek to the lab. David speeding up when Victor started to jog. 

"I like you, David." Victor declared as they stood outside the lab doors. David smiled at the prospects of someone liking him. 

"I'm made to be likable." David replied, sturdy lips with not a hint of emotion.

Victor rolled his eyes, playfully shoving the other man in the shoulder, walking into the lab with a large grin. David following behind him. 

"Dr Shaw!" Victor cheered as he approached the woman.

"Dr Frankenstein, you know we are on a first name basis now."

Victor leaned onto the medical table. Toothy grin with glistening canines. David liked the goatee. The way it caged plump pink lips. They looked kissable. 

"I don't know how well Dr Holloway would appreciate that." 

Victor straightened up as David held the lab coat open for the shorter man to put his arms into. David side stepping to stand in front of Victor who blushed as the robot buttoned up the coat. Securing his body. 

"Thank you, David."

David offered a sincere smile, blond lock brushing his right eye. As he slid the medical mask over those candy lips. Elizabeth was examining the blown Engineer's head. The smell rotten in the room. Victor was grateful that his reddened cheeks were covered up. David hovered beside Victor's right side as the scientist collected a piece of shattered skull. 

"The DNA match came up as positive to humans," Elizabeth reported. Using a razor to cut a large chunk of brain. 

"Fascinating!" 

"I suppose it is, I was hoping that we could have kept the specimen alive but," Elizabeth turned her head to Victor, winking. "Well you are witnessing what occurred after that attempt." 

Victor laughed and although muffled, David's lips tugged upwards at the melody. It was a rough tune and it matched Victor accurately. He leaned in when Victor noted a particular spot on the piece of skull he was holding. Rotating it around while Elizabeth nodded, bantering ideas off of each other as David inhaled the underlying scent of Victor. 

 

"Alright, Dr Shaw, I will see you for the expedition tomorrow!" Victor yelled as he exited the lab.

"It's Elizabeth, Victor! Don't mind Charlie and his obnoxious jealousy!"

"It's Dr Shaw until he gives me his approval!" Victor called back. David jutted by the quick, jerky motions of the man beside him. As the doors closed behind them, Victor lavished David with his undivided attention. 

"You haven't spoken a word since suiting me up for the examination of the skull." 

David tilted his head slightly, studying the curves of Victor's expression. 

"I don't believe it was in my place to speak."

Victor huffed in annoyance, starting a slow pace back to the room. Arms clasped behind his back, his biceps flexing in the pose. That damn black t-shirt clinging on. 

"You are more than just a robot, David. You have a mind and a mouth."

"I lack a soul." David quoted his 'Father'. Victor sighed gently, placing an hand on the middle of David's back as he guided them to his room. 

"Regardless of a soul or not. You are a man who is highly intelligent and although programmed, you have been made to function like the rest of us. Use your voice." 

David smiled again at Victor who's eyes crinkled slightly. The color pure. The ambition of the younger man was enticing. The only person who respected David for what he could do and not for how he was created. 

"You have different views from the rest of mankind, Dr Frankenstein." David commented as they rounded a corner. Victor smirked, squeezing David's shoulder. 

"I strive to make a difference in all fields. Although it is highly disapproved, I still continue just to rattle others cages."

David stared quizzically. 

"It's a metaphor, Darling." Victor explained as they stood outside of his door. They were both taken back by the slip in Victor's words. Victor recovering faster than David. 

"I suppose this is good night. I will see you tomorrow, David." 

Victor opened the door and headed inside his room. Leaving a stunned David outside of it. 


	2. Nurturing Is Within Human Bounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David acts on one of the instincts he has when it comes to Victor.

When Victor opened his door he was not expecting to be greeted by David.

"Bloody hell!" Victor exclaimed as he fell backwards from being startled. David regarded the man with no emotion. Offering his hand to which Victor gladly accepted.

"Dr Holloway has requested that you meet him by the doors after breakfast." 

Victor nodded as he straightened his latex suit. Sighing at the idea of speaking with Charlie. The man didn't like him very much. The obvious well stated by the daggers he directed Victor's way whenever he spoke to Elizabeth. David stood still, just studying the young scientist. 

"Is there something that I can help you with, David?" Victor seemed to snarl out and David views the man with indifference. Tilting his head just enough to make Victor feel apologetic.

"I'm sorry, David. I'm not angry at you just frustrated with Charlie."

David nods because what else is he supposed to say. Those endearing blue eyes turned on him again and he finds himself under unknown attention. Lips cradling a defined tight line. David wonders if he should use his fingers and bring those corners upwards. 

"Turn that frown upside down, Dr Frankenstein." David says in a light tone or as cheerful as he can manage without the depths to empathize the programmed emotions. Victor stares for a moment, David expresses a worried look as he bites his tongue in regret. The flat line turns into a revealing grin that sputters out fine laughter. Victor slapping his own knee has he cowers over in what David can only assume is humor. 

"Well, David! I didn't think that you had it in you to crack a joke. Nor that you'd have taken my advice in using your words! I must say I am pleased by this development." Victor talks as he begins the walk to the kitchen. Prometheus was a large vessel and David didn't mind scouting the hallways with the young scientist who always seems to be irrational with his body movements and thoughts. Sputtering out poetry and childhood references. David managing to respond with accuracy and he can tell in the tone that Victor speaks in that's he utterly pleased with the robot. David noted the slight swell in his robotic muscles, his chest blooming under what he assumed was pride from being admired. He returns the grin that Victor directs at him. Humans were such strange creatures.

 

David is tempted to assist the younger man with gathering his breakfast but realizes that he shouldn't touch without asking. He examines the way Victor stands in line patiently. Tapping his foot as they move along the various foods displayed. Victor has his tray gliding across the counter yet he doesn't make any motions to grab anything. Steady tap of his thumbs on the empty tray as David selects oatmeal and a healthy juice blend. Victor humming and uninterested in any of the foods. When Victor directs them at an empty table in the far corners of the cafeteria with nothing with him. David cocks his head in fascination. 

"You're looking at me strangely, David." Victor states. Leaning back in his chair to watch David who spoons his oatmeal. 

"Humans eat three times a day."

Victor frowns and views the table. Tracing the steel tray absentmindedly. 

"Not all humans eat three times a day." 

David in turn, frowns as he lays his spoon down. Folding his hands in front of him. Victor sighs as he views the cafeteria. David find himself pushing his tray over to Victor who stares at it bewildered and David fathoms mild disgust. Victor's eye flicker upwards again. Blue eyes light in the shadows. 

"It will only benefit you to eat. Especially before heading out to research." David explained calmly. He picked the spoon up. Edging closer to the table. Blowing on the steaming oatmeal, before leaning over the table and presenting it for Victor to eat. Victor's pupils have blown wide. Licks his bottom lip. His goatee stiff from the tightened jaw. David can hear the harsh uneven breathing and he can see the red cheeks that fluster at the sight of the spoon. David however was built with patience so he simply holds the spoon still. Never breaking eye contact. Victor opens his mouth, glancing around before enveloping the oatmeal in his mouth. Closing his eyes as he chews slowly, swallowing and David enjoys the sound of Victor's throat at work. The young scientist viewing David with a guarded stare. Victor holds his fingers out for the spoon. David feels reluctant as he allows the man to pry it from his fingers. Victor balancing a small  proportion of oatmeal before slipping it in his mouth and David views that mouth in new regard as he watches those lips tighten around the spoon before slipping out again. They sit in silence with Victor's cheeks fading back to a gentle pale tan. David accepts the disappointment of the color draining. Satisfied that the man was eating. A win and a loss. When Victor accomplishes to scraping the bowl clean is when David feels the praise loosen his voice box.

"Good boy." David praises as he slides the juice over to the young scientist who's eyes flutter at the words and cheeks illuminating the dark corner once more as he shoves the bowl away. Almost flustered in a sense as David can recall witnessing in a film once. He crosses his fingers over again as he watches Victor swallow the green liquid down. Blush creeping down his neck as he avoids eye contact. David can't stop the delighted chuckle at the younger man's actions. Victor wiping his mouth with a napkin before clearing his throat and standing. 

"I must be on my way now. Thank you for whatever the hell it was you just did." Victor stammers out. Ducking his head to glare at the floor and David brushes the urge to tilt Victor's chin up and straighten his suit. The zipper lower than what David approved. David instead stands before patting slowly on Victor's head as if he's a puppy because he has never been taught to show affection. 

"I was preforming a job, Dr Frankenstein." 

Victor swats the hand away playfully, returning to a normal state. David letting his arms drop by his sides as Victor crosses his arms of his chest. 

"I suppose spoon feeding is apart of that list of functions."

David couldn't stop the flash of grimace that passed over before he went still faced again. 

"That would be a polite way of putting."

"Praising as well?"

David smiles at the question. 

"I'm equipped to preform many task, Dr Frankenstein. Though I may not empathize the emotions I have been programmed to act out the way humans do. Nurturing is within human bounds."

Victor huffs before turning on his heels. Standing sideways as he readies himself to depart. 

"Animals have been made to nurture as well but they do not praise."

David can only express a grin and retort that seems to make Victor shuffle on his toes in deep consideration.

"Humans have been made by Engineers and they have been made by something higher than what we can hope to see while alive as Dr Shaw says. Should we perhaps say that humans have an odd form of thinking. Keen minds as you have proven yourself to be. Your beliefs are conflicting to most, yet you choose to act upon them. Nurturing is just one of the many beliefs that humans have developed." David explained as Victor stroked his goatee. Tugging the hair so that his lips separated.

"Have I mentioned that I like you, David?" 

"Yes, just yesterday you stated as such."

"Good, I suggest you start calling me Victor because I most certainly won't have people that I like addressing me so properly. Too impersonal."

"Intimacy is also human belief as well, Dr Frankenstein."

Victor chuckled deeply so his chest lifted with the air and David captured the way it appeared. Chest collapsing as he exhaled. 

"Yes and I for one choose to be as intimate as two people are comfortable with associating themselves with."

With that said, Victor strolled away leaving behind a confused David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a copy from my original publication on Wattpad. Feedback of any kind is always welcomed. So comment away. Good, Bad, Ugly. IDFC 'cause it'll only strengthen my writing. I hope to make this plot head somewhere. It might take a few chapters before we get some sex scenes in here so just hold on for the bumpy ride, kiddos. 
> 
> Thanks for reading it all if you've managed to get to the bottom of the page.


	3. Have Faith In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David saves Victor during the storm.

"Dr Frankenstein." Charlie greeted as he suited up. Victor approached slowly. 

"David said that you wanted to speak to me, Dr Holloway." 

Charlie grinned slightly, wandering closer to the ever so cautious Victor. Victor swallowed when Charlie invaded his personal space. 

"Eli was tellin' me that you don't feel comfortable around me." 

Victor stepped back once and Charlie came forward covering the distance once again. They tangoed like this til Victor was pressed against a wall. 

"You don't like me very much, do you?" 

Victor turned his head sideways when Charlie pressed his face forward to capture his lips. Instead coming in contact with a cheek. Charlie hemming up Victor by his shirt. Puling him forward and slamming back. 

"You fucking disrespectful runt of a man! You think you're better than me, huh?" Charlie yelled in Victor's face. Other hand squishing either sides of Victor's cheeks. Charlie pulled back when they heard foot steps approaching. 

"We're not finished here, boy." Charlie whispered deadly into Victor's ear before releasing the smaller man. 

"Charlie! Victor!" Elizabeth called, waving at the two men. The rest of the crew trailing behind them. David searching Victor's expression as he neared. Charlie moved with Elizabeth to assist her into her space suit as everyone readied themselves. 

"Are you alright?" David asked. Reaching a hand out to steady Victor who was shaking.

"Yes, just a bit shaken up." 

Victor shook off David's hand. Walking over to the suits and selecting his with unsteady fingers. Dropping it and struggling to clutch it. Everyone staring and waiting.

"Come on, Victor! Fucking Moses didn't take this long to dress and he was ancient!" Fifield yelled, arms thrown up in anger and impatience. Victor threw the suit down in frustration. 

"If you want a fucking fight, Fifield then I will give you a fucking fight!" Victor surged forward, David holding him back by the waist. 

"Huh! Ya' wanna fight ya' fucking cunt? I'll whoop your scrawny ass!" Fifield hissed with three ship members gripping his body. 

"Stop it!" Meredith shouted, coming to stand in between the two men. Victor slumping against David as Fifield contained himself. Breath harsh and fogging up his helmet. 

"Control yourselves and complete the mission!" 

Meredith then took her leave. Elizabeth guiding Fifield by the back of his arm to exit the ship with the rest of the crew. Charlie making a pointed look at Victor who turned his head in disgust. 

"Now, I believe you need assistance in suiting up. Allow me?" 

David helped Victor sit on one of the benches in the white room. Lifting his bare foot. Victor's breath hitched as he allowed David to slide his feet into the suit one by one. The sensation around his ankles causing warmth to tingle his spine. David effortless as he steadied Victor on the ground. Crouching and tugging the fabric upwards. Thumbs brushing Victor's legs and Victor gripped David's shoulder as he swayed. The touch not entirely unwelcome but Victor sensitive still from earlier. His nerves twitching with the instinct to run. As David captured his hands in both of his own. Space suit loose on his shoulders. 

"You must breath, Victor. Hyperventilating will only force me to deliver you a sedative." 

Victor winced at the idea, trembling as David guided him to sit once more. Rubbing across his shoulders through the suit.

"Count for me."

"What?"

"Count backwards from ten." David ordered and his superior tone had Victor rushing to complete the task. 

"Ten."

"In." David interjected. Victor swallowing air and holding it. "Out." The command made Victor's lungs reactivate. They went on like this til Victor reached zero and he was breathing evenly. David holding eye contact through out it all and rubbing Victor's shoulders and back.

"Good boy." David whispered as he straightened Victor. Zipping the suit up and securing the helmet. David prepared already. Victor led to stand by the oxygen tank. David's swift hands completing the task with ease. Victor felt the need to clutch David's hand but stopped short of tugging on David's shoulder. A whine stuck in his throat. Wedged with emotional distress. David led the young scientist over to the vehicle the crew had left. Assisting Victor to sit and driving off to the site. 

 

When they arrived, Victor had regained himself. Easing his body from the seat, collecting his bag full of tools. David carrying one of his own. Victor stepped inside the cave first with David following. 

"Where would you like to us go, Dr Frankenstein?"

"Back to bed." Victor replied swiftly having missed the 'us' part. 

"If you are fatigued, Dr Frankenstein, then I will not hesitate to return you to the ship to rest."

Victor blushed madly and thanked God for the dark space. David unable to see the way Victor's cheeks exploded. David held the flashlight out ahead to allow Victor clear sight of the path leading further into the structure. Victor travelling inwards as they located the rest of the group examining the hidden room unlocked by David previously. 

"I'm glad that you could join us, Victor." Elizabeth greeted as David and Victor squatted to examine the urns. David remained fascinated by the black liquid boiling slowly upwards while Victor went over to the large statue.

"Do you believe that they could have created this in the form of worshipping God?" 

Elizabeth came to stand beside Victor.

"It could be possible. They designed us. God must have designed them." 

Victor reached out to graze the nose. Pulling out a tool to chip off a piece from the base of the statue. He noticed some bugs on the ground. Carefully he collected those as well. When he heard a noise. 

"Ah!" Millburn yelped as small serpent like creatures erupted out of the ground. Slithering about. Victor scooted backwards away as most of the crew jetted out of the area. Gathering their bags and running back to the exit as they lined the walls. 

"Prometheus to crew. There has been a radar warning of an impending storm. Ya'll are gonna wanna hustle back to base before it hits." 

"Copy that!" Elizabeth replied, Charlie clutching her close as he directed her towards the entrance. 

"What about Victor?" 

"Forget Victor! We've gotta go!" 

Charlie hefting her up over his shoulder and full on sprinting with the rest of the crew. Elizabeth protesting the whole way. Back in the room Victor was scooting away from the serpents. David slipping a closed urn into his bag before coming to Victor's aid. Gripping the young scientist by his biceps to stand. Tucking him against his body. 

"Hold on to me, Dr Frankenstein." 

Victor despite the situation started to pink again. His helmet knocking against David's bare neck. David holding him with one arm as he swept the tools up with his other. Rushing out towards the mouth of the cave. Securing Victor onto the back of the vehicle with bags before jumping in the driver's seat. They sped towards the ship with the rest of the crew loaded inside. The storm hitting as the door shut. Victor screaming as the storm threw debri at him. David snatching him over the seat. 

"You must breathe, Victor. I am going to hook you to my suit and you must remain calm."

"How the hell am I to remain calm under these conditions, David? Fucking Vickers has locked us out for us to meet our deaths!" 

David let Victor rant as he secured the man to him. Legs around his back. Ankles locked together. 

"Fucking bitch has left out here and all you have to say is stay fucking calm! That is typical robot protocol!"

"Victor!" David sharply yelled causing Victor to stop yammering.  "Breathe in and out." 

The command taken Victor by surprise.

"There is no time-"

"We are not proceeding til you preform the exercise, Dr Frankestein. As you well know I am made to sustain this weather. You however are merely human and will be torn apart by the atmosphere. If you value your life then you will cooperate." 

Victor clung harder as he watched the dust and wind whip on David's synthetic skin. 

"Fucking hell, David! I trust you so please just get us inside and I will preform the breathing there." 

David nodded sternly before proceeding to fight the wind and stand, gathering the bags while Victor clutched his eyes shut. Holding on for all his worth. David securely digging the ground as trekked to the side door. Banging on it til someone opened. 

"By God, Victor!" Elizabeth exclaimed as David deposited Victor on a nearby bench. 

"Did you see Millburn or Fifield?" Elizabeth directed the question at Victor but David held his hand up. Victor clutching his chest and gritting his teeth. 

"Dr Frankenstein is no state to conversate at the moment, Dr Shaw. If you require answers I would be more than pleased to assist." 

Elizabeth glared but said nothing else as she pushed through the crew to head to the lab. David gripping Victor's helmet and tearing the suit. 

"In and out, Dr Frankenstein. You must breath otherwise I must sedate you." 

Victor gripped David's shoulders as he gasped breathes in. David pulling him into a hug and rubbing the man's hair. 

"I can't breathe." 

"You can, if you calm your mind. Count from ten."

David carried Victor bridal style out of the room with the crew watching but saying nothing as they shrugged off their suits. 

"Ten." 

"In and out."

"Nine." 

"In and out." 

Victor kept his eyes shut as David walked the halls to Victor's room. The motion making him nauseous and he gulped as he held it back. 

"Fuck." Victor muttered weakly against David's shirt collar. 

"Say eight, Dr Frankenstein."

Victor burst into tears as David unlocked his bedroom door. Shutting close behind him. 

"Eight."

"In and out."

"Seven."

"In and out."

Every number counted was hiccuped as David cradled Victor's body close. Holding him til the sobs subsided. 

"Very good boy, Dr Frankenstein. You completed the task very well."

Victor sniffled and huffed a laugh against David's cheek. Goatee rubbing on David's neck and he felt a spark ignite on his body. 

"When you call me a good boy, I get disappointed when you don't hand me a treat after." 

David tilted his head as he laid Victor onto the bed. Undoing his pants and tugging on the t-shirt.

"I assumed praise was enough unless you require a specific reward." David's tone was sharp edged but perhaps Victor was still too sensitive after suffering fear of dying. 

"I apologize for my earlier remark-"

"I have been programmed to deal with stressful situations that my human counterparts may find distressing." David replied with no emotion. His face neutral as he tucked Victor into the bed. Victor grasped David's wrist.

"It was not right of me to lash out at you, David. You aren't supposed to be fine with such degrading comments. Yes, I am human and yes, you are a robot but we can empathize with each other well enough and I must say you are remarkable. Thank you for saving me."

David gave a tight smile as he loosened Victor's grip. Stepping away from the bed to stand at the foot of it as he collected what he deemed now was dirty from sweat. 

"It is fine, Dr Frankenstein. Now, you should rest and if you require anything-"

"Please stay."

David shook his head. 

"I must tend to other matters but if you would prefer for me to return once I have completed my task then I shall." 

Victor whimpered, clutching his blanket but otherwise nodded that David could leave. David walked over and bent at his waist to stroke Victor's cheek. A tear rolling onto his finger. 

"Fear is all in your head, Dr Frankenstein. For one to fight fear, you must have faith. If you can not gather faith in your God," David tilted Victor's head upwards and scanned his eyes. The blues were incredible and they always made David's gears clutch before renewing their pace. 

"Then have faith in me, I will return and that you will still be safe." David finished as he scooped the clothing up. Exiting the room with Victor crying into his pillow. The sensation of being caught in a storm with no human to depend on causing him to collapse on himself. The events from earlier with Charlie striking him hard and sleep passed over him in an instant.


	4. You Broke Your Promise To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles isn't saved this time around.

David immediately collected his and Victor's bag from the expedition. Cleaning the space suits and setting them in their places. He crunched his eyebrows together momentarily as he thought back to earlier. He remembered seeing Victor shoved against the wall by Charlie but he had no need to intervene since Charlie had released Victor when the crew entered to suit up. He neatly swept the dirt that had been tracked in from earlier events. When then made his way to the closed hallway. Entering a special locked room.

"Mr Weyland." David greeted, bowing his head respectively. 

"David, I suppose you have news regarding the trip from earlier." 

David stood tall, smiling down at the old man who lay in the bed. Propped up on pillows.

"Of course, Sir. There was a sto-"

"Yes, yes. I heard it on the alert system. Blood thirsty storm indeed. I meant of any new discoveries besides that blown Engineer head."

David gritted his teeth, lowering his eyes to the floor before lifting his head. Hands tightened across his back.

"No, Sir."

Peter snarled and threw his cup at David's head. That shattered but otherwise did not damage David in any way.

"You are supposed to be my robot, David! You are to discover something that will save my life!"

David regarded the glass that surrounded his feet. Neutral expression as he bent down to collect the shards. 

"Of course, Sir."

"Then find me something!"

David walked over to the trash can and deposited the glass inside. Returning to stand by the foot of the bed. 

"As you wish, Sir."

Peter waved a dismissive hand. David bowed and made to take his leave.

"Try harder."

 

David walked the halls at a fast pace intending to return to his room before visiting Charlie. He halted when he faced Meredith. Blocking his path and he let out a low sigh. 

"What did he say?" 

"Private information."

David found himself being slammed against the wall. Meredith breathing on him as she demanded to know. David's emotions produced discomfort, primal arousal and defiance. He imagined that Victor had felt the same when Charlie had thrown him against the wall earlier. 

"What did he say?"

David scanned her face and saw determination. Humans were persistent creatures. He felt his lips flicker before he spoke. Hers falling into a distasteful thin line. This was not the first time Meredith and David had come to positions like this. David obviously not fighting back because he could easily kill a human with a simple squeeze of his hand around their throat. His tone low as he spoke.

"He said, 'Try harder'." 

Meredith released her grip, lingering longer than what David deemed necessary. He remained against the wall as she stared him down. Eyes trailing around his features as she leaned in. Fingers digging into his cheeks and David wondered if she would iniate sexual intercourse with him. She had done so on many occasions when they came to odds with each other. Him being Peter's chosen child. The perfect son. While Meredith had been left in the shadows with Peter hardly caring for what she was up to. She went to kiss him and must have felt the twitch in his muscles to turn his head away. She hissed under her breath. Shoving his face sideways with her hand as she backed away. David standing against the wall til she rounded the corner. Her footsteps heavy in her boots. 

David returned to his room. Retrieving the urn from the fridge. The cold making his hair stand up on his neck. David removed the odd life form that sat inside. The goo spreading on the metal table as he laid it down. His finger dipping in to hold a tiny speckle onto his fingers. He could see the DNA that swirled inside. His vision turning into microscopes. He studied for a moment longer. Wiping his finger on a napkin before he set the life form back into the urn. Placing it back into the fridge before making his way back to Victor's room

 

Victor felt the weight on his bed shift and he opened his eyes wearily. Sensing a bad presence. 

"Well, little Victor is awake now." 

Victor scrambled across the bed but was trapped by Charlie's hands on either side of him. 

"Now calm down. Don't start panicking otherwise I must sedate you." Charlie chimed, holding the medical device up for Victor to see. Charlie attempting to impersonate David's voice and Victor found himself narrowing his eyes at that. 

"What do you want from me?" 

Charlie sat up straighter. Stretching his arms and cracking his neck. 

"I think we both know what I want, Victor." 

Leaning in closer now and placing a small kiss on Victor's cheek. Victor squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Charlie's lips near his mouth and hovering there.

"We can't do this, Charles. You're with Elizabeth." 

Charlie chuckled hoarsely, sucking on Victor's neck, hands roaming up Victor's torso. Running a hand through Victor's brown locks. Biting on the sensitive spot that always made Victor arch. 

"Elizabeth doesn't have to know. It's only between us two." 

Charlie yanked Victor's hair hard when Victor tried to push at his chest. No distance gained as his neck was bared. Victor squirmed when Charlie's hand landed on his left thigh. Working his fingers upwards in a small dance that led up to Victor's crotch. Victor punched Charlie squarely in the jaw, hiking up off the bed as quick as a feline. Charlie snatching him by the ankle so Victor tripped, dragging the young scientist beneath his body weight. Charlie straddling Victor's waist as he laid fists of his own. Til Victor's nose bleed all over the pristine white bed. Victor let out blood curling screams but was muffled by a pillow as Charlie suffocated him. 

"If you don't want to be with me then you won't be with anyone!" 

Victor felt the lights fading and he sank into his mind. Letting the peace wash over him. Charlie's body shifting up and caving his chest inwards. 

 

"Dr Frankenstein, can you hear me?"

Victor blinked slowly as he opened his eyes. The room dimmed down and he clutched his throat that was desert land. Lifting himself up on his elbows as he felt a straw touch his cracked lips. He gripped the straw with his teeth as the person attempted to pull the water away.

"Let go of the straw, Victor." 

Victor recognized the razor command. His jaw loosening as he allowed the straw to be pulled from him. David smiled friendly like. 

"I found you bleeding and unconscious." David explained as he rang out a cold wash cloth and placed it onto Victor's forehead. Victor burst into tears as he saw flashbacks of Charlie. 

"You promised." Victor's broken whisper filled the room. David grimaced as he laid Victor back down. "You broke your promise."

David did not reply. As wet another rag and replaced the over heated one. 

"I saw your nightmare."

Victor's eyes widened. 

"My nightmare?"

"Yes."

Victor gripped David closer.

"What did you see?"

David leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Victor's forehead. The rag falling onto Victor's lap.

"It would be unwise of me to remind you."

Victor let go of David, sinking back onto the pillows and rubbing his face in disgust.

"You saw him, didn't you?"

David sat still on the swivel chair and regarded Victor for a moment. 

"Who?"

"Don't act innocent!" Victor shouted, erupting out of the bed as he stood on shaky feet. Leaning against a wall and supporting his weight. David came towards him like Victor was a wounded animal. 

"You must not panic."

"Fuck you, David! You broke your promise to me! You said you'd return and that I would still be safe! You left me to fend for myself against Charlie!" Victor hissed. His nose aching as he scrunched it. He doubled over when pain shot through his skull. David crouching as he administered a tranquilizer. Victor gasping as he felt his body subdued by the chemicals. David hefting his body onto the bed and adjusting him so Victor was curled up on his side.

"You must rest, Victor." 

Victor felt his eyes closing forcibly unable to battle against a drugged sleep.


	5. I Will Not Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is protective over Victor. 
> 
> Warning: There is some sexual content in this chapter.

Victor woke up with his limbs feeling heavy. He made to stand but felt an ache in his ass. He clutched his cheeks as he struggled to the bathroom. Heaving til he was certain he wouldn't throw up. He went to the sink and splashed water into his face. He noticed the odd crook in his nose. The large bruise that had formed on the bridge and he touched it only to hiss. His body aching all over. He couldn't remember what happened the day before but he was certain someone would explain it to him when they saw his nose. He noticed the cut on his eyebrow and the slight swell on his right eyelid. Blood crusted in his nostrils. His blue eyes bloodshot and he was certain that he was going to take a few shots of whiskey before he started the day. He wasn't even sure if he could work today. He was too afraid to know why his anus hurt. The simple movements causing an explosion to travel up his spine. His cock was hard despite the pain and he was curious as to being a masochist. A laugh spilled through his lips as he worked on brushing his teeth and making himself look presentable. He heard his bedroom door open and he viewed David from the mirror. 

"You shouldn't be out of bed, Dr Frankenstein." 

David coming to stand close to Victor. His shoulder nudging Victor's back. David was holding Victor's gaze in the mirror. 

"Do you know what happened yesterday?" 

David tilted his head, narrowing his eyebrows together in confusion. 

"What are you referring to?" 

Victor turned around, leaning against the bathroom sink. Ignoring the protest from his body. 

"I can't remember what happened yesterday and I certainly can't explain why I look like this." Victor explained as he made a gesture with his hand to his face. David examined him with his eyes. 

"Well, Sir, you had a traumatic experience with the storm yesterday. We were caught outside." 

Victor nodded his head and turned back to the sink. Leaning on his arms for a moment. Before standing straight and walking past David into the bedroom. Settling onto the bed. Unaware that his cock was tenting his briefs. David went into Victor's dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and sweat pants. 

"Miss Vickers has given me an order to look after you for the rest of the day. I would like to take you to the medical room and tend to any injuries that you have." David informed as he looked over at Victor who was holding his head in his hands, grinding his palms into his eyes. David took a knee in front of Victor attempting to make eye contact. 

"Your dreams were pleasant."

Victor peered through his fingers. 

"How would you know?"

"I used to view your dreams." 

Victor stared wide eyed before chuckling. David offered a small smile, holding the pants open for Victor to put his feet into. Victor complied, slipping one foot at a time. 

"What did I dream about?"

David paused before helping Victor to stand who grunted in pain as David slid the pants on. Eye level with his hard covered cock. Looking up at Victor with long eyelashes. The mixed colors causing Victor to become dizzy. 

"You dreamt of your childhood friend. You dreamt of God. You dreamt of sex." 

David slipped the pants over Victor's hips before standing, picking up the t-shirt and helping Victor slid the shirt on. 

"In that order?"

David grinned wide at the grin Victor had on his face. He loved the pink lips and the goatee was highly attractive. Caging lips that lifted in such beautiful expressions. 

"Not in that order. Humans are very complicated creatures. They say sex out of marriage is sinful. They claim that homosexuality is a sin. Your dreams did not reflect that you view in the same manner." 

Victor frowned for a moment. Sitting down to slide on his house shoes. 

"We have many views and we vary on views. Yes, I am bisexual but I still believe in God. Creating you could be viewed as sin yet we pushed the boundaries. We go against God for thrill so to speak." 

David gestured for Victor to follow him and Victor sighed from his position on the bed. 

"I don't have it in me to walk."

"Then I can carry you."

Without allowing Victor to process the thought, David lifted Victor under his knees. Pressing Victor against one hip. An arm under his ass and Victor out of fear from falling, wrapped his arms around David's neck. Pressing his face underneath David's chin. David opened the door only to come face to face with Charlie. The position comfortable and he yawned. pleased with being pampered despite being twenty-two.

"Victor, I was coming to speak to you."

Victor felt panic surge through him and he tensed against David's side. 

"I see that David's off to carry you somewhere. When did you get so weak to where you need to be carried around?" 

Victor didn't respond. His throat tight as he watched Charlie with careful eyes. His heart pounding against his rib cage. David could sense Victor's unease with Charlie. He offered Charlie a smile that showed all his teeth. 

"Dr Frankenstein must be tended to at the medical center. I am retrieving him for that purpose." 

"Ah, just like when you babied him yesterday?"

David face morphed into a snarl as he opened his mouth. Interrupted by another voice.

"Charlie!" Elizabeth called from down the hall, jogging to join in on the conversation. Victor sighing in relief and David tightened his arm in reassurance. 

"Victor, your face!" Elizabeth gasped out. Reaching a hand out to touch his nose only to be stopped by David's hand. 

"Dr Frankenstein is in tremendous pain. I don't want anyone to touch him til I have tended to his injuries." David calmly stated. Elizabeth glared, lips in a tight line. Cheeks burning bright red in anger and David simply smiled. Pushing past her and Charlie. Long strides as the couple spoke to one another.

"Why did you run off so quickly?"

"I wanted to check on Victor."

"I thought you said he was fine last night."

"Apparently I was wrong, Eli." 

As they rounded the hallway, Victor slumped against David. Nuzzling David's ear and closing his eyes for a moment. His body shaking from the encounter. 

"Are you alright, Victor?"

"I don't know." Victor whispered and David kept silent as they continued on.

 

David opened the door to the medical center. Turning on the lights and locking it with a pass code. Setting Victor onto the medical exam table. The metal warmed from the heater installed. 

"I will need you to change into a gown. If you need assistance then I am capable of helping you." 

Victor nodded sleepily. Stretching his arms above his head and allowing David to drag the shirt over his head. David lifted Victor with incredible ease. Slipping the pants down off Victor's body. Taking the briefs with them. Victor exposed but could not defend himself. Victor slumped into David's arms as David slipped the gown on. Placing Victor's limbs onto the exam table. 

"I will be running a few scans first, Dr Frankenstein."

Victor nodded his head as he saw the blue lights cast up from his toes to his hips where it stopped. 

"Have you had sexual intercourse over the last twenty-four hours?"

Victor turned his head in confusion.

"Pardon?"

David was viewing the screen with deep concentration. 

"You have rectal bleeding."

Victor sat up as he attempted to view the screen which David turned away from him. 

"How the hell is that possible?"

"There are various explanations. I must run some DNA tests on you first."

Victor snatched David by his shirt collar.

"David, don't bullshit me. Let me see the results on the fucking screen."

David viewed Victor, regarding the other man with a guarded expression before reaching behind himself, directing the screen back to Victor. Victor gasped as he viewed the scans and the words: 

**Subject: Dr. Victor Von Frankenstein**

**Scan Detected: Anal Fissure, Rectal Bleeding**

**Cause: Anal Penetration**

 

"Fucking hell! Re-do the scan!"

"Victor-"

"Move out of the way!" Victor screamed as he shoved David away from himself. Hitting the scan button again. Laying back as the results came up the same again. David standing on the sidelines. David watched Victor tear the screen off it's hinges, tossing it to the ground in dismay. Undoubtedly cracking it. Victor clutching his hair and crying. 

"I can't even remember what happened yesterday. For all I know someone could've raped me." 

David face was one filled with fury as he carefully dragged Victor into a hug. Petting his hair and offering words of comfort. 

"I assure you that I will resolve the issue at hand."

"How?"

Victor's expression broken. Blue eyes watered over. David brushed those stray tears away.

"Do not worry yourself any further, Dr Frankenstein. Place your faith in me and I promise you that I will not fail."

 

Victor had cried himself to sleep and David had laid the slumbering man back onto the table, rolling him on his stomach. Placing the sweat pants on the table as a pillow. Victor lightly grumbling but no movements. David lifted the gown to reveal Victor's ass. Retrieving the ointment. Rubbing it between his thumb and pointer finger. Warming it beforehand as to not disturb the young scientist laid out before him. He spread Victor's cheeks and relished in the sensation of warm flesh beneath his hands. He closed his eyes and inhaled the rich scent of Victor's skin. Swirling the ointment around the hole and watching the contractions. It amazed him to no end at the small ring of muscles fluttered under his touch. He slipped his finger inside, squirting more ointment on his finger before re-entering. Victor wincing but relaxing as the ointment numbed the damage caused. David pulled his finger out and watched semen trickle. He stared at it with murderous intentions. Collecting a sample before he did a cleanse of Victor's hole. He was certain that erasing all evidence would only come to Victor's benefit. Cursing under his breath has he rid Victor of such disturbing things. David lifted Victor up and carried him to his own room. Passing the lounge room as everyone cheered over drinks for a successful mission. The storm still raging outside. Everyone unaware of the storm that had built up in David's chest. David's eyes briefly meeting Charlie's and never had he actual felt himself expressing such rage on free will alone. 


	6. Deeper Than Just Empathy

Victor awoke to the sounds of waterfalls. His eyes narrow as he scanned the nature that aligned the walls. He was groggy and his body still hurt but he felt safe. He held his breath for a moment. He vaguely remembered being with David but that memory felt faded out as well. He made to stand but when he attempted to, he heard a click faintly and the stinging of a needle puncturing his arm. He simply fell back into the bed.

Charlie entered the bedroom, having drank more than what he should have. It was Christmas day but after one too many, Elizabeth sent him off. He was still gripping a bottle of whiskey when he entered. Charlie switched on the light and almost dropped the bottle. David was seated on the bed. A light smile on his lips as Charlie viewed him. 

"Hello, Dr Holloway." 

Charlie placed the bottle onto the counter. 

"What are you doing in here?"

David stood, coming to stand in front of Charlie. A straight razor in his hand as he casually leaned on the counter top. 

"I came to see you."

Charlie moved over to the bed. Sitting down before working his sneakers off. 

"In my bedroom?"

David simply poured himself a glass of whiskey. Swirling it around. Staring at the dark ember color. Before placing a gaze over his shoulder. 

"Yes, it was the only way to get you alone." 

Charlie laughed loudly. His body relaxed from the alcohol. 

"Any particular reason?"

David turned fully to face Charlie. Shooting down the whiskey in one go. The glass placed back on the counter. 

"If I told you then I would have to kill you."

Charlie's smile fell and he snarled at David. The blond man was unfazed by the expression. Stalking back over to Charlie in measured steps. 

"Is that a threat?"

David placed a hand on Charlie's cheek. Brushing the skin before pressing his thumb into the skin. A disgusted sound escaping as he viewed the scratches. 

"Elizabeth is rather feisty." David commented. Sneering as Charlie slapped his hand away. Standing at full stature and getting into David's face.

"What the fuck are you here for?"

David smiled cruelly. Flicking the straight razor open. 

"You should sit down, Dr Holloway." 

"Fuck you." Charlie spat. Spraying fluid in David's face.

"You really shouldn't say such vulgar things. I have a tendency to follow orders quite well." 

Charlie made to punch David who caught his fist. Twisting Charlie's arm and pinning the man onto the bed in a fluid movement. David took the razor and brought it to Charlie's scalp. The other man struggling. No match for the raw power of David. 

"Hold very still, Dr Holloway. This may hurt if you squirm."

 

"Victor."

Victor gurgled a reply as he was assisted to sit. His body heavy from sedation. He felt familiar hands guiding him upwards and he leaned into David's chest. Breathing in his scent. 

"Drink." 

Victor groaned as he pushed the cup away. David apprehended Victor's wrists in one hand. Forcing the straw against Victor's lips. 

"No, Daddy."

David's pupils dilated at that. Victor still unable to establish his surroundings and David was fairly certain that he could tell Victor to do anything and the young scientist would only have fragile resistance.

"Drink the water for Daddy."

Victor whined but complied. Sipping some water in slowly. David holding the cup til Victor finished. He clutched David's pants as he coughed. His chest heavy. David helped Victor into the bathroom. The bath tub filled and David stripped Victor before sliding him in the water. Victor was mewling as David washed away the sweat. His eyes scanning bruises and bite marks. Charlies' no doubt. 

_'Thank you for the hair sample, Dr Holloway.'_

_David said as he slid the strands into a envelope. The razor had a slight bit of blood from where Charlie had bucked his head backwards. Charlie's hands were tied behind his back as he laid on his side._

_'Fuck you!'_

_David clicked his teeth as he fetched a foam cup. Placing the cup against Charlie's lips._

_'If you would kindly bite down on this.'_

_Charlie glared daggers with his clenched jaw. David shrugged before kicking Charlie in the stomach. Slipping the cup in and Charlie bit down as he gritted from the pain. Screaming as David kicked him twice more. Covering Charlie's mouth with a gloved hand. Waiting til Charlie simply sobbed._

_'I'm going to sedate you lightly, which is more than I can say for what you did to Dr Frankenstein. I will then untie you. You will not speak of what occurred tonight. If you so much as mutter a word to anyone, I will have Elizabeth's blood spread out. Are we clear?'_

_Charlie nodded his head in agreement. David injected Charlie and waited for him to pass out. Before he untied him. Collecting his kit and leaving the room down the opposite hall as he heard Elizabeth's footsteps._

 

"Very good boy." David praised, toweling Victor off. Victor squirmed when David worked the towel in the creases of his thighs. David licked his lips as he viewed Victor's cock. His cock was hard and David was tempted to wrap his hand around it. 

"David." Victor managed to utter out. Gripping David's hand and guiding it down to his cock. David swiftly carried Victor back to the bed. Laying Victor backwards. 

"Do you want this, Dr Frankenstein?" 

Victor laughed before pulling David in for a chaste kiss. 

"I have wanted to have you touch me for a very long time, David. I just wasn't sure how to approach you. You being unable to feel emotions and all of that."

David kissed Victor's neck, his touches controlled and Victor arched into them. Pulling at David's uniform with trembling fingers.

"I assure you that I have feelings for you, Victor. They are new to me but I have human emotions that surge deeper than just empathy. I can not feel a pulsing heart. Yet I can feel myself reacting to you. It is certainly magnificent."

Victor blushed as he felt David wrapping his arms around his neck. Victor clawing at the material that concealed David's back. Arms draped over David's shoulders. 

"Are you saying that I have created life in you?"

"Yes, Victor. Your kindness and your ability to see me as a person has created life within me. Before you there would have been nothing but a shell of programming. I wouldn't have sought to express myself but when I saw your dreams, I was inspired by what you thought. By your memories. By your passion for mankind. When you speak to me I can see that you share your ambitions with me."

Victor shoved David upwards and began to undo the straps that held David's uniform together. 

"I can not express enough that you are your own individual."

David worked the clothing off. Naked under Victor's blue eyes. His lips encased in the ginger hair. The parted slightly at the perfection of David's body. No blemishes on creamy flesh. Victor reached out to place a hand in the middle of David's chest. 

"Could I not be yours?" David questioned. Letting Victor pull him on top of the young scientist. Victor running his hands through David's perfect hairstyle. The blond hair parting under his hands and he adored the way it felt. Victor rutted upwards. Digging his ankles into David's ass. Pressing their hips closer together and forcing their cocks to rub. 

"I can not make you mine." Victor grunted out as he switched his hips upwards as David dragged himself downwards. Victor's cock rubbing into his stomach. "I learned a long time ago that you can not force anyone to love you. Can not keep someone against their will. Can not expect someone to stay with you." 

David hummed against Victor's throat as he sucked a bruise against Victor's Adam's Apple. Making the young scientist scratch David's back. Angry rows of red coming up from Victor's fingernails. David flipped Victor onto his stomach. Catching Victor off guard as David reached into his drawer to grab the lube. Squirting some on his cock before lowering himself into the cleft of Victor's ass. Thrusting up and down. Catching on Victor's clenched hole. Biting Victor's ear.

"Perhaps your form of love is too unique for humans."

Victor gasped as David sank his cock in slowly. Gripping Victor's hips as he shoved in fully. Both men moaning at the feeling. Victor biting a pillow as David began to flex his thighs. His cock a bit bigger than what he had expected. The sounds of nature filling the room as David sped up. Flipping Victor onto his back. His cock dragging out only to re-enter fast. Victor wrapping his legs around David's back. Ankles locked as he pumped his cock with his left fist. Other hand in David's hair as they kissed. Tongues slipping around. Their grunts and growls were animalistic. They matched with the room setting. Their love making turning into a full on riot of fucking. Victor was the first one to orgasm. Spilling all over his stomach. David thrusting as Victor ejaculated for two minutes straight.

"David!" Victor called out in a broken shout.

David held Victor through the shuttering. The spasm of muscles that relaxed from the high. David pulled out of Victor, tucking the young man close to his chest. Victor breathing hard.

"Does my love seem inhuman?"

David wiped the sweat from Victor's brow. As Victor curled in closer. Rubbing his face against David's chest and David enjoyed the facial hair on his skin. Just as he had imagined many times before.

"Your love is made for me. I am a robot so perhaps your love is not human."

**Author's Note:**

> This is will most likely turn out to be a shortish story. I'm honestly quite pleased with fanfiction idea but I'd like input from you all as well. So as always I rely on all feedback. Good, Bad, Ugly. Any and all comments are welcomed. 
> 
> I will have to add more tags as time goes on 'cause honestly I haven't even fully developed how I want this to play out. May or may not have bdsm aspects. May or may not involve DD/LB so we'll see as time progresses with ever chapter. I hope this was enjoyable enough as it is. Let me know if I should just make this a one-shot or if I should continue. 
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea you'd like me to write then feel free to let me know. 
> 
> As always: "Til next time, take care of yourself and each other." - Jerry Springer


End file.
